Hydrobon
Hydrobon is the Atomic Complien. It has the Nuclear and Water elements. While it does not grow from or into anything, it has a counterpart called Oxybon which it can fuse with to form an H₂Bon. Appearance Hydrobon is a Complien with a spherical body, a bluish-white in color. These bodies are covered in various pores, through which a Hydrobon will absorb water, and release the oxygen, allowing a Hydrobon to float away. The body of a Hydrobon has two eyes which are usually closed, as they serve little purpose for the Hydrobon. Hydrobons have thin tails which attach to a blue-colored ball, heavier than its main body. This weighs a Hydrobon down, to prevent it from floating away. Information Hydrobons are an interesting Complien, as they are able to move efficiently in water and air, but not on land. Hydrobons are typically found in lakes in small groups of three or four. It should be noted that Hydrobons' bodies are like small nuclear reactors, that absorb the water in areas around them, and expel all the oxygen. When being attacked, a Hydrobon will quickly absorb water to fill their bodies, and start quickly shooting out all the oxygen. With their bodies filled with hydrogen, a Hydrobon is now able to start floating upwards, allowing them to move through the air efficiently. They must keep on floating until they reach another body of water, since if they fall onto land, they can not start floating again unless more water ends up in their bodies. If floating from one body of water to another, they can begin expelling helium from their bodies until they fall to the water. Hydrobons seem to have a symbiotic relation with the Flying Frox, since upon expelling hydrogen, it can end up within their bodies, allowing them to fly much more easily. Hydrobons can be found on both Complanet and Sworld. Hydrobons living on Sworld can often traverse longer distances, since the winds help carry them around much more easily. However, these Hydrobons often also have more difficulty descending. Hydrobons have a counterpart called Oxybon. It's believed one is descended from the other, but it's unknown which came first. Some believe that Oxybon's more complex features may come from more developed Hydrobons, while others believe that Hydrobons have more simplified structures to allow them to function much more easily. Over time, however, the two have figured out how to interact in ways which efficiently allow them to form into an H₂Bon. H₂Bons consist of a body much like that of an Oxybon with two limbs resembling Hydrobons. The Hydrobon limbs can assist the H₂Bon in flight, helping it ascend at faster speeds than an Oxybon typically could on its own. These fusions are typically permanent. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Hydrobon here. Origin Some insights on Hydrobon's origins. Name Hydrobon's name is derived from hydrogen and bond. Design Hydrobon's design is derived from a hydrogen atom, with its head resembling the nucleus and the tail resembling the electron. Its ability to float is based on how hydrogen is the lightest elements. Trivia *When filled with hydrogen, Hydrobons may accidentally overheat and explode. As such, they must regulate themselves by remaining in the water on warm days. Gallery Hydrobon Coloring Page.png|Hydrobon coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Nuclear Element Category:Water Element Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Compliens that combine to grow Category:White Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Atomic Compliens Category:Generation 7 Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Created in 2017